


[Podfic] The British Museum Stop

by marianas



Category: Lynes and Mathey Series - Amy Griswold & Melissa Scott
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: Ned and Julian renew their acquaintance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The British Museum Stop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887000) by [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain). 



> Interrupting me working my way through the entire Melissa Scott back catalog (if anyone wants to talk about the Order of the Air books, come [find me](http://twitter.com/heriros)) to bring you more Death by Silver podfic. In which there are some beginnings. 
> 
> Thank you to Jain who wonderfully offers blanket permission and who I am apparently following through gay Victorian yuletide fandoms. 
> 
> Cover is of the British Museum, because nobody ever accused me of subtlety.

  


**[mp3](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/deathbysilver/british%20museum%20stop.mp3) | [m4b](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/deathbysilver/british%20museum%20stop.m4b)**  
0:34:37 | 28M | 6307 words 


End file.
